La cuarta vez
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Haruto y Yuzuki van al festival de verano y observan los fuegos artificiales desde su lugar especial, el lago Hyoutan. Allí, ella le confiesa que no lo ha podido olvidar, que está verdaderamente arrepentida por todo lo que le hizo, y que está enamorada de él. ¿Qué hará? ¿Le corresponderá? ¿O la rechazará? Después de todo, él ama a Asuka... ¿o no?


**La cuarta vez**

En algún lugar en un pequeño pueblo de Hiroshima, puede verse entre la sombras a dos personas abriéndose camino entre un pequeño grupo de árboles. El destino de ambos era un determinado lugar alejado del resto del pueblo, en el cual había un lago. El lago Hyoutan, así se llamaba.

El dúo se acercó con cuidado a la orilla del lago, tras haber avanzado en el oscuro follaje. Era de noche, y su única fuente de luz era la luna que los iluminaba desde arriba.

El más alto de los dos, era un chico que vestía una camisa sencilla y pantalones vaqueros. La segunda era una chica que vestía un bonito kimono morado.

En silencio, disfrutaban de la brisca fresca. También podían escuchar el canto de los grillos y las hojas de los árboles meciéndose. Este fue el tipo de serenidad que sólo la naturaleza podría proporcionar.

 _«Esta es... ¿nuestra cuarta reunión? —el muchacho se preguntó para sus adentros—._

 _Pensándolo bien, eso suena razonable. Nuestra primera vez fue durante el festival de verano cuando aún éramos niños. La segunda vez fue cuando ella regresó al pueblo y comenzó a vivir en mi casa. La tercera vez fue en Tokyo, y me enteré que tenía un nuevo novio. Y esta vez, nos volvemos a reunir en el lugar donde todo comenzó._

 _Cuatro reuniones... No, esta vez es algo más... Algo... ¿Pero qué?... ¿Eventos? ¿Hechos relevantes?... No, hemos tenido más de cuatro de ellos, ella y yo._

 _¿Una cuarta etapa, tal vez?... Pero eso todavía no suena bien._

 _¿No habíamos dado un paso atrás en nuestra relación?_

 _Tsk... Lo que sea...»._

—¡Haruto-kun!

El chico salió de sus cavilaciones. —¿Uh? ¿Eba?

—¡Mira! ¡Está comenzando! —exclamó la chica emocionada, apuntando al cielo.

La paz había sido repentinamente destrozada por el flash y el auge de los fuegos artificiales.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Haruto miró a Eba de pie junto a su lado. Vio cómo la luz de los fuegos artificiales se reflejó en su rostro al comenzar el espectáculo. Vio la forma en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que sólo aparece cuando ella era verdaderamente feliz.

—¿Está satisfecha ahora, princesa? —preguntó él.

—¡Sí! ¡Y mira! ¡Incluso se puede ver los fuegos artificiales estallando en el lago, también! ¡Es realmente hermoso! —respondió ella feliz.

 _«Igual que siempre... —pensó Haruto, y suspiró—»._

Pensaba que seguía siendo la misma chica que recordaba. El tipo de chica que se ríe cuando ella es divertida. La chica que frunce el ceño cuando está triste.

Se imaginó todas las veces que le cocinaba los alimentos que no le gustaban, y, como siempre, le hacía un lindo puchero. Ella siempre expresó su yo como un niño simple; algo que siempre le hizo reír.

Entonces lo sintió. Lo que... ese sentimiento... Parecía tan familiar... Como algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Haruto miró una vez más a Eba. Pero, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en sus ojos que descendían imparablemente por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo y en el reflejo del lago.

—Woah... ¿Qué te pasa, Eba?

Ella se devolvió hacia él, confusa. —¿Qué? ¡Oh! No es nada... —contestó ella, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas del yukata.

—Pero... estás llorando...

Haruto caminó hacia ella, pero eso sólo hizo que ella se sintiera nerviosa, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos: acción que causó que su talón tropezara con una roca. Instintivamente, viendo su tropiezo, Haruto se apresuró y la sujetó por los hombros, así evitando que cayera.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Eso es peligroso!

No dijo nada. Ella todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia él, sin moverse.

Teniéndola tan cerca, por fin la pudo ver a directamente a los ojos. Y de repente, el sentimiento escondido estalló. Y él finalmente entendió.

Esta era... su cuarta vez enamorado de Eba. Sí... ese pensamiento sonaba perfecto.

 _«La primera vez fue un flechazo inocente como niños pequeños, que creó nuestra conexión. La segunda vez pensé que era amor a primera vista, pero era mi corazón que recordaba algo que había olvidado. La tercera vez fue durante sus últimos días de vida conmigo._

 _Y ahora la cuarta vez... Incluso después de todas las cosas negativas que nos sucedieron. Ahora puedo ver los mismos signos de edad que aparecen por encima de mi corazón»._

Haruto dejó escapar otro suspiro, pero siguió mirándola a los ojos. —Me di cuenta de algo, Eba. Sobre mí y sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Ahora mismo... estoy cayendo en amor contigo de nuevo.

Ella no reaccionó.

—No importa cuántas veces nos separemos, Eba. Sé con el corazón que siempre vamos a encontrarnos los unos a los otros. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, apartó el flequillo callejero, y presionó su frente contra la de ella—. Y siempre voy a enamorarme de ti. Una y otra vez.

Eba podría haber sido feliz con las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero... El tono de su vos y su mirada en sus ojos le dijeron algo más.

—P-Pero, no tendrías que hacerlo si permanecemos juntos esta vez —dijo ella, mientras trataba de parpadear con las lágrimas en sus ojos que no paraban—. Si quedas enamorado de mí.

Haruto acercó a Eba hacia sí, y suavemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Casi al instante, Eba reaccionó al abrazo íntimo, y presionó aun más el contorno de su cuerpo al de él.

—Eba, por favor entiende... Realmente hubiese estado feliz con todo esto, pero... Asuka...

—No... —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Asuk-

—¡No! —interrumpió ella, esta vez un poco más fuerte, esperando que él la oyera.

—Asuk-

—¡Detente! —gritó interrumpiendo, de nuevo.

Empero él continuó a través de sus protestas. —Asuka ha estado conmigo casi un año.

—¡Basta, Haruto-kun! —volvió a gritar. Su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos.

—Y yo he estado con Asuka más de un Año.

—Por favor, Haruto-kun. Deja de decir ese nombre.

—Asuka es mi novia, Eba.

—¡Maldición, Haruto-kun! ¿Por qué sigues diciendo ese nombre?

Eba sabía que esto no estaba yendo por un buen camino. Sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto perdería al hombre que tanto ama. Al hombre que en estos momentos la tiene aprisionada entre sus brazos.

—Porque, en este momento... mi novia es Asuk-

Fue imposible para Haruto seguir hablando, porque repentinamente Eba se acercó e inclinó su rostro hacia él, así uniendo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso. Aunque Haruto quería resistirse y apartar a Eba, no pudo. Es como si su fuerza se hubiera ido casi en el mismo instante en que los labios de ella hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Eba pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Haruto: acarició cada parte de su espalda y también acarició su cabello mientras lo besaba.

No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Porque ella intentó olvidarlo por más de un año, mas no pudo. Porque ella realmente estaba arrepentida por todo las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Siempre se las hizo a él.

 _«Por alguna razón... no puedo apartarla diciéndole, "¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Quítate!". Ese beso se llevó consigo todas mis fuerzas, energías, pensamientos... Todo._

 _Maldición... Justo cuando pensé que finalmente podría olvidarme de Eba y continuar mi vida con Asuka..._

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?... Parece que mi corazón aún sigue enamorado de Eba. Aunque yo en realidad ame a otra persona. Mi corazón de quien se ha enamorado de verdad, es ella. Únicamente ella_

 _¿A quién engaño?... No sólo mi corazón sigue enamorado de ella. Yo también estoy enamorado de ella. No engaño a nadie._

 _Eba, siempre ha podido leer mis sentimientos como un libro abierto. Pero aun así... ¿Dónde queda mi dignidad cuando le dije que mi novia es Asuka y que la amo de verdad? Yo... La amo, ¿cierto?»._

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Eba, Haruto nunca correspondió el beso. Y, debido a que la falta de oxigeno se estaba haciendo necesaria, ella rompe el beso: pero no se aparta de él. El beso duró aproximadamente unos sesenta segundos.

—¿De verdad ya no me amas, Haruto-kun?

—Yo... uh, bueno...

—Bien, me lo merezco... Hice cosas tan horribles... Siempre te las he hecho a ti... —Las lágrimas, que se habían apaciguado, volvieron a manifestarse en sus ojos.

—Eba, yo... _«Maldición. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirle lo que pienso?»._

Eba continúo: —Estaba tratando de olvidarte. Pero pienso en ti todo el tiempo... No sé qué hacer cuando te veo... Así que... quería venir aquí sólo una vez más.

Eba se llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y comenzó a quitarse el collar que Haruto le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

—Quería ver el pueblo donde te conocí, el lugar más importante para mí... —decía ella, mientras sostenía el collar con su mano derecha—. ...Una última vez y gravar esa imagen en mi corazón.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Haruto desconcertado al verla sostener el collar.

—De esa manera ya no miraré detrás de mí... —siguió diciendo Eba. Agarró el collar y lo envolvió en su mano derecha: curvó su cintura hacia atrás, así elevando y llevándose su mano para atrás lo más que pudo—. ¡Y esta vez finalmente podré seguir adelante! —gritó ella a los cuatro vientos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el collar al lago con todas sus fuerzas, lo más lejos posible.

Haruto quedó totalmente atónito, al ver lo que ella había hecho sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces.

 _«Eso está bien —pensó—. Después de todo yo ya tengo a Asuka... Sin embargo, mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo aún... Mi corazón no quiere que ella se vaya... Mi corazón no quiere alejarse de ella..._

 _Al parecer ese beso despertó todos mis sentimientos que había olvidado, y que aún seguían en mi interior._

 _¡Mi corazón aún la sigue amando! ¡Yo aún la sigo amando!»._

—¡Oye, espera!

Gritando a todo pulmón, Haruto, sin detenerse a pensar las cosas mejor, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, para luego dar un gran salto y zambullirse en el gran lago.

Eba, al presenciar lo que Haruto había hecho, se empieza a preocupar. Haruto no sabe nadar, y ella lo sabe. Él también lo sabe, pero probablemente no estaba en sus cinco cabales cuando corrió y se lanzó al lago.

¡Haruto-kun! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Tú no sabes nadar! —gritó Eba preocupada.

Al ver que Haruto no salía, Eba se pone nerviosa, viendo hacia el lago. —Oye... sal ya...

Sorprendentemente, luego de un par de segundos, Haruto aparece. Tose varias veces luego de haber emergido del agua.

—¡Haruto-kun! —exclamó ella al verlo—. ¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué crees que hacías?! —le reprendió enojada.

Haruto ignoró todas sus rabietas y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Levantó su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros y le reveló el collar que ella había arrojado con anterioridad.

—Deja... Deja de ser tan estúpida —le riñó Haruto al estar cara a cara con ella.

—Entonces... ¿qué debo hacer? Tú tienes a Asuka... ¡Yo ya no te import-!

Las imprudentes palabras de Eba fueron interrumpidas con un abrazo afectuoso —y húmedo— inesperado por parte de Haruto.

A pesar de que Haruto estaba todo empapado, a Eba no le importó y correspondió el efusivo gesto.

—Por favor, quiero que tengas esto sin importar qué —dijo él, viendo a Eba de frente. Había retrocedido unos pasos, dejándola de abrazar. Acercó y posó delicadamente su mano izquierda en su mejilla, y con la mano derecha, entrelazó sus dedos con la mano izquierda de ella.

Eba tenía ligeramente abierto sus labios, y a Haruto, eso lo tenia alelado, pues ambos estaban muy cerca. Tras haber sentido la sensación de ser besado por Eba. Aún recordaba esa sensación, y quería sentirla una vez más.

Inconscientemente, él comenzó a actuar, acercando lentamente su cara a la de ella. Eba entendió sus intenciones, por lo que se puso de puntillas, acercó su cara también, y unió sus labios con los de él.

Finalmente... Finalmente pueden estar así otra vez. La última vez que estuvieron de esta manera fue cuando Haruto fue a Tokyo gracias a un viaje escolar, lo cual logró que ellos se reunieran, conversaran, e incluso que se besaran.

Haruto besaba con vehemencia a Eba, y ella no oponía resistencia alguna.

Él lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir sus labios. Deseaba estar junto a ella. Y es justo lo que está haciendo.

No quería que se fuera. No la dejaría ir de ninguna manera luego de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Los sentimientos que aún seguían en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Esta vez... estarán juntos para siempre... Ninguno se irá a ningún lugar. Ella se quedará con él. Y él se quedará con ella.

• • • •

Ha pasado un día desde lo sucedido con Haruto y Yuzuki. Después de que regresaran a la casa, de camino, ella le dijo que de ahora en adelante la llamara por su nombre. Y así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, Haruto, Yuzuki y Rin tomaron el primer tren bala de la mañana. En estos momentos, él se está preparando en su apartamento para decirle adiós a Asuka. Sabe que será difícil, pero también sabe que nadie puede reemplazar a Yuzuki. Nadie más puede ocupar ese lugar en su corazón.

Partieron a las 6:00 AM desde la estación de Hiroshima y llegaron a las 9:00 AM a Tokyo. Asuka estaría de regreso en Tokyo a las 10:00 AM, por lo que todavía tiene tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Y ahorita, son las 10:10 AM. Asuka podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Como su celular dejó de funcionar luego de que se zambullera en el lago, no puede comunicarse con Asuka. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

10:30 AM. El tiempo pasó volando, y ella finalmente llegó.

—¡Haruto! ¡Estoy de regreso! —anunció inquieta Asuka, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Haruto.

Haruto salió a recibirla y, sin muchas ganas de hablar o abrazarla, le dijo que pasara. Que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Entraron y tomaron asiento.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruto? Has estado muy frío conmigo desde que llegué. Además, no he podido comunicarme contigo porque me dicen que al número que intento llamar está fuera de servicio. ¿Te pasó algo malo?

—Bueno, para serte sincero... llevé a Yuzuki al festival de verano y fuimos a ver las "flores" en nuestro lugar especial —comenzó diciendo Haruto, sin preámbulos—. Entonces me dijo que me enamorara de ella y que me quedara a su lado. Aunque, por supuesto, le dije que NO porque yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, Asuka. Sin embargo, ella repentinamente me besó y yo no pude hacer nada para quitármela de encima. También me dijo que estaba realmente arrepentida por todo lo que me había hecho.

»Mis sentimientos por ella aún no habían desaparecido por completo; despertaron con ese beso. Y cómo decirlo... Mi corazón aún no se había olvidado de ella. Esos sentimientos que intenté reprimir por más de un año siempre siguieron allí, en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

»Para resumir, me reconcilié con Yuzuki y quiero que rompamos, Asuka. Después de todo, nadie más puede reemplazar a Yuzuki en mi corazón. Mi corazón de quien siempre ha estado enamorado es de Yuzuk-

—¡Cállate! —Haruto fue silenciado por una fuerte cachetada que le propinó Asuka—. ¡¿Y ahora la llamas por su nombre?! ¡Mejor vete! ¡Sal de mi vista! —vociferó Asuka muy exaltada.

—Pero este es mi cuart-

—¡Vete!

Haruto comprendió que no había nada más que hacer o decir, y se retiró en silencio. Hoy, tiene algo más que hacer, además de terminar con su actual novia (aunque ahora más bien es su ex-novia). Quedó de verse con Yuzuki en el parque y ahora mismo, se dirige hacia allá.

• • • •

Patea una lata. Se detiene. Mira las extensas escaleras delante de él, y suspira. Continúa su camino.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, vio el parque y a su vez, también divisó a Yuzuki, sentada en una banca, sola. Comienza a hacer su camino y avanza hacia ella.

Al aproximarse, ella no notó su presencia. Lucía igual de hermosa como de costumbre; tan callada, tan reservada. A Haruto le gustaban ese tipo de chicas. Pero si la observaba más de cerca, ella parecía estar absorta, pues tenía la mirada perdida y no sintió cuando éste llegó.

Una constante y refrescante brisa recorría en torno a ellos, lo que creaba una atmósfera más agradable y romántica.

—Yuzuki —llama su atención Haruto.

—Haruto-kun —musitó Yuzuki al verlo parado frente a ella, levantando la visa.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —se disculpó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento—. ¿Tenías bastante esperándome?

—No, de hecho acabo de llegar —aclaró ella, sin mirarlo—. ¿Y cómo te fue con tu novia?

—¿Así que eso te tenía preocupada? Cuando llegué no me notaste.

—¿Eh? N-No... —mintió, desviando la mirada para el suelo.

—Pero no te preocupes. Ya todo terminó —dijo Haruto sin ninguna emoción, desviando la mirada para el suelo, también.

—Ya veo... —musitó, aún viendo al suelo—. Lamento causarte tantos problemas...

Haruto, sin pensarlo, se acercó a su lado, rodeó su cuello con su brazo y apoyó su cabeza con la de ella. —Deja de culparte por todo. Esto fue lo que deseamos los dos. ¿O te arrepientes? —habló él cerca de su oreja.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy feliz estando a tu lado. No importa lo que la gente dirá, o cuánto nos odiarán. Todo está bien mientras pueda quedarme a tu lado.

Haruto sonrió y acarició unos cuantos mechones de su cabello. —Yo también pienso igual.

Y ella finalmente sonrió. Y lo volteó a ver. En respuesta a ese gesto, Haruto capturó sus labios en un repentino y apasionado beso. Yuzuki hizo caso omiso a todo lo demás, y respondió ansiosamente el imprudente gesto del chico.

Sin embargo, Haruto esta vez quería ir mucho más lejos con Yuzuki. No le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar público y toda la gente que pasara los viera. Porque él la amaba.

Así que, se dispuso a adentrarse y explorar aquella boca que lo volvía loco tan pronto sus labios hacían contacto con los suyos. Quería sentirla, para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Tenía miedo de despertar y que todo esto que estaba viviendo con la persona que más amaba desapareciera en un pestañeo.

Pese a que se separaron por que la falta de oxigeno los obligó. Empero eso no los detuvo: se vieron a los ojos, sonrieron el uno al otro, y volvieron a juntar sus labios, impacientemente. Y así estuvieron por un buen tiempo.

—Te amo —susurraban al unisono en ocasiones entre besos y caricias.

•

•

•

•

Como las arenas del tiempo siguieron cayendo, Haruto y Yuzuki se graduaron de la universidad: él como un chef, y Yuzuki de maestra. A partir de ahí, Haruto se transfiere a una escuela culinaria especializada, mientras trabajaba como cocinero en varios restaurantes de la ciudad. Tomó algún tiempo, pero finalmente ganó el título de jefe.

En cuanto a Yuzuki: ella se mudó junto con Haruto a un pequeño apartamento, que quedaba cerca de su nueva escuela. Allí, comenzó a trabajar como maestra en una escuela especial para señoritas.

Hubo momentos felices tanto como difíciles para ambos después de que empezaron su relación como una pareja. Los amigos de Haruto se distanciaron y dejaron de hablarle por un tiempo. Sin embargo más adelante hicieron las pases y todo volvió a ser como antes. Yuzuki y ellos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, también.

Y, finalmente: hoy es el día de la boda.

La boda se llevará acabo en la pequeña ciudad de Hiroshima, de ese modo podrían ir los padres y demás conocidos de Haruto. Naturalmente, Takashi será el padrino de Haruto. Pero había una divertida competencia entre Kiyomi y Akari para decidir quién debería ser la dama de honor.

Haruto esperaba ansiosamente en el altar la llegada de su espléndida esposa. Aunque no pasó mucho para que ella apareciera. Ella venía acompañada de su padre, el señor Eba; y en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas. Haruto se quedó sin habla al ver cuán bella lucía Yuzuki en ese momento. Ella sonrió ligeramente al ver a Haruto esperándola en el altar.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —le pregunta Yuzuki una vez llegó al altar, sonriendo. Ella realmente se veía muy feliz.

—T-Te ves muy hermosa... —Era obvio que Haruto estaba embobado por la belleza de su esposa.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco te ves mal.

—Sí...

La ceremonia continúo. El sacerdote llegó e hizo todo lo que hacen en un casamiento. Finalmente, ellos dieron el SÍ. Llegó Takashi y entregó los anillos; luego ambos se colocaron los anillos, y se besaron cuando el sacerdote les dijo "Puede besar a la novia". En ese momento, todo los presentes se pararon y aplaudieron felices por la nueva pareja.

Para concluir, quien ahora era Kirishima Yuzuki, lanzó el ramo de rosas, y la que lo atrapó fue Kiyomi. Ella saltó de felicidad y abrazó a Takashi por la excitación del momento.

Una vez afuera de la iglesia, los recién casados se toman varias fotos con sus amigos. Haruto carga a Yuzuki al estilo nupcial, y la besa tiernamente frente a todos sus amigos.

—Te amo. Esta vez nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Estaremos juntos por siempre... —susurra Haruto, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Por siempre... —asiente ella, sonrojada.

Y vuelven a besarse una vez más.

FIN.

• • • •

 **Bueno, aquí está: mi propia versión del capítulo 136 del manga. ¡Y por fin lo terminé! ¡Sí!**

 **Y, no esperen que ésta sea mi última historia de esta pareja. Para serles sincero, me encantó el final de la parejita en el manga (es más, tengo descargado en mi cel. los 261 capítulos del manga y también todos los capítulos y ovas del anime). ¡Amo a esta parejita cómo no tienen idea! :3**

 **Creo que tengo todo lo necesario como escritor, y es por eso que seguiré escribiendo sobre Yuzuki y Haruto. Aunque mi gramática no sea tan buena... Aun así, eso no es excusa para no escribir historias acarameladas y melosas de ellos dos. n.n**

 **Dejando eso a un lado... ¿Qué tal les pareció mi historia, fans? ¿Les gustó? Si es así, dejen reviews. ¡Sus reviews me dan ánimos para escribir más y más!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. :)**

 **¡Sayounara! n.n**


End file.
